Bye Bye Liam
by m0nica
Summary: What we all wished happened after 1x09. Serious spoilers if you haven't seen it! Camsten af.


The look on her face caused Cameron physical pain. She looked devastated. He'd never seen her like that and frankly he never wanted to. Fortunately, her mood seemed to shift the moment she laid eyes on him.

"You know, I said you didn't have to come" she said. She knew he would come. She knew the moment she called him he'd get into his car and head over. It took exactly twelve minutes for him to come, so she looked down at her phone impatiently waiting.

"Doesn't mean I have to listen…So?" he fished. He was legitimately worried about her, but he was nervous to pry.

"You know me. I'm already over it." She really was over it. Whether it was her TD or just her lack of feelings for Liam, she really wasn't sad.

"How crazy was it Vanessa's premonition came true? Guess there's something to that psychic thing after all!"

"You? A man of science!"

"I'm gonna chalk it up to yet-to-be defined time energy correlation.. maybe science just needs a while to catch up."

"Sounds reasonable." His sense of humor was always soothing. She felt.. home with Cameron. No matter what she was feeling, he was always at her side and she wanted it to stay that way.

"But the real question is what to do with this?" He pulled out the rock given to him to 'protect his heart.' He twirled it in his fingers, "My heart's still tickin' so I guess it worked."

That joke made Kirsten squirm inside. Her jaw dropped. She had already seen a vision of Cameron dying and she didn't like it one bit. The idea of him gone was unbearable. She couldn't handle it. The thought had been haunting her and his joking made her feel sick.

"Here. You take it. Protect your heart." Cameron said, meeting her gaze. She held it in her hand and squeezed before whispering, "I don't need it."

"Right now, maybe you do, Stretch." He smiled.

"You need it more than I do."

"Aren't I supposed to be the overprotective one?" Cameron smiled. Kirsten smiled at the ground, tapping her shoes together.

"But in all seriousness, you've been acting really… different now that you know about my heart. I'm not this fragile child anymore, Kirsten."

"I don't think you're fragile."

"But you do. You're treating me like I'm made of glass or something."

"No, Cameron…"

"I just don't want you to worry about me, little darling. We're partners. You said it yourself."

"I never said that! That was you!" Well that got a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but you never denied it." He, grinned, looking up at her.

"I don't think you're weak, Cameron. It's just… in the stitch…. I saw…"

Cameron instinctively put his arm around her. It made it even harder her for to imagine losing him. She started to choke up, "I saw Vanessa's vision. You were in the.." she sniffled, "Corpse cassette. You were dead."

Cameron scooted closer and faced her. She started to cry, and he tentatively wiped her tears with his sleeve. "It's alright, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm okay" he assured her. She rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He whispered as many comforting things as he could into her ear, telling her how they were both safe and healthy, that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wasn't leaving her. He was stroking her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. He couldn't even imagine her crying before tonight. He hated seeing her so upset, but he was thrilled to see her opening up to him. To anyone really.

After a few minutes, Kirsten muttered, "Thank you, Cameron" gently kissing his neck just once. He tensed up. Was that real? Did she really just….?

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Cameron…" she whispered, slowly leaning towards him. He was still stiff in shock, not believing his eyes.

"You were right. I didn't love Liam." she said, leaning even closer.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

"No, it was necessary. It helped me figure out my emotions."

"Did it?"

"Yeah. You did." Kirsten looked up at his lips, then back at him, leaning in just the slightest bit closer to him. Just like she had all night at the party. She was looking at him all night the same way he looked at her eternally: with pure adoration. She was off her game and she had been all night. She was finally letting herself open up to the idea of Cameron… of her and Cameron. She'd thought about it no less than a million times, but after the idea of losing him… She couldn't imagine life without him. She knew how he felt about her. He always had her back, he never stopped staring at her, he panicked at the idea of losing her, he touched her at any opportunity he had… He was in love with her. And she knew it. It scared her. She was starting to accept that she loved him back.

"What exactly happened with Liam? It wasn't because of me was it?" Cameron hesitated to meet her eyes.

"No, it wasn't you. It never worked out, regardless of how I feel about you."

"What?" Cameron gasped, his head snapping around. He was looking deep inside her. Kirsten felt like she was going to vomit up all her emotions.

"I had to keep secrets with him."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, Stretch, but you have very few options that you can be honest with your work about. You can choose between Linus, Fisher, Tim…" he trailed off.

"And you." she whispered, leaning in towards him. This time, Cameron leaned toward her too. They were staring at each other's lips, leaning towards each other agonizingly slow.

"Yeah, and me." he breathed. He was intoxicated by her perfume just as she was intoxicated by his breath, "If that's what you want." It was getting harder and harder for him to restrain himself.

"You are what I want" she smiled. She was painfully close to him at this point. Their noses were touching. She tilted her head and gently brushed her lips against his. He breathed her in, high off her kiss. He placed his hands on her cheeks, refusing to let her move away from him. She put her hands on his shoulders, dragging them down his chest. They started slowly, but Cameron couldn't help himself. He dragged his fingers to the back of her neck and into her hair, pulling himself closer to her. She breathed hard, and before he knew it she was straddling him. He pulled away for a moment just to look at her, praying that this was real. It was. The beautiful girl on top of him was Kirsten. She pulled him by the collar back onto her lips. He traced her spine with his fingers, just as she was tracing his lips with her tongue. He groaned her name as she began unbuttoning his shirt, moving her kisses to his jaw and then down his neck. Every inch of newly exposed skin she was kissing and nibbling. He dragged his hands down her back and onto her thighs, lifting her in his arms. She gasped as he opened the door, bringing her to her bedroom. He walked backwards into the room as she nibbled his earlobe. She could feel him harden in his pants.

He fell onto the bed, Kirsten still on top of him. She pinned his wrists to the bed, leaning into his lips and grinding herself into him. He moaned as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, pulling him off to throw off his jacket and shirt. He kissed her even harder, lifting the hem of her shirt. He rubbed her stomach with his hands before tossing her shirt across the room. Just like he thought, she wasn't wearing a bra. He pressed his bare chest into her, pushing himself on top of her. He cupped her breasts, gently tugging her nipples. She moaned into his mouth. He was so weak. He couldn't handle his lust anymore. He hurriedly tugged down her pants and panties in one swoop. She was palming him through his pants with one hand, the other working on the zipper.

"My God, Kirsten" he shuttered at her touch. She started at his collar phones and continued dragging her fingers down his scar and onto the hem of his boxers. She put her hand inside, playing with him. His stance on top of her weakened. She saw him bite his lip, trying to refrain from moaning. That _seriously_ turned her on. She teased him for a little bit before tugging down his boxers and releasing him.

He couldn't handle anymore foreplay. He lifted her up, placing her gently onto his chest. She rubbed herself on him and he muttered, "Are you sure that you want this? That we aren't going too fast?"

She responded by moving herself back, rubbing herself onto his dick and clawing at his chest. He threw his head back, groaning her name. She leaned into him, both of them moaning at the surge of pleasure. She moved slowly on top of him, making fully eye contact with him. He guided her movements with his hands, lifting her up and down. He sat up so he could kiss her, then shifted so she was on her back. He started going harder and faster into her, kissing her neck. With every breath he whispered into her ear, telling her that she was beautiful and that he loved her. She whimpered when he moved her again, going deep inside her. He ran his hands through her hair. They weren't kissing, but their faces were barely an inch apart. They were in ecstasy together, her screaming his name as she came. He came inside her and grunted just moments later.

He fell onto his back, trying to catch his breath. Kirsten rested on his chest, placing gentle kisses up his neck.

"You're beautiful." Cameron huffed, still trying to catch his breath.

"You're the GQ model" Kirsten teased, giggling into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight, "I'm never letting you go, love."

"Good. Don't." Kirsten muttered before drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Camille peaked her head in. Cameron was still awake, watching Kirsten sleep. She called out to him and he shot up.

"Oh shit. Hey, Camille." he whispered, "Linus with you?"

"Did you just… Where's Liam?!" Camille hissed.

"Who?" Cameron laughed, laying back down and pulling Kirsten back to him. Camille grinned gleefully as she quietly shut the door.


End file.
